Evil Through and Through
by Gameblaster12
Summary: After the escape of Antonio, the girls find that somehow Meridian and earth are being taken over by the Zombies. Now they need one person that can help them through but even with help, things don't always have a fairy tale ending. W.i.t.c.h/Resident Evil
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: H Day Begins**

Will woke up the next morning to find it raining like it usually does any more. Will looked at the clock and found it to be five o'clock in the morning. She got up off her bed and took a quick ten minute shower. Afterward, she got a little something to eat and then walked downstairs, put on her coat, and then went to the cemetery. After spending about a half an hour there, she walked into the bar at six o'clock on the dot just like she had said. "Ok everyone, gather round. I'm ready to finish this story of mine." Will sat down on a chair and got a glass of water ad then began her story.

Somewhere else in the world, a communication device started ringing. It was a walkie talkie exactly and it wasn't your normal type of phone either. The person answered it surprised and worried to see who it was. "Hunnigan, what's going on?"

"Leon, we have a situation. It appears that a new type of virus has spread. It is like the T-virus but also very different and this time, Umbrella has nothing to do with it. The virus seems to be in a place called Heatherfield. It hasn't spread to far yet but I don't want to leave this to chance. Get over there and stop it." Hunnigan was about to hang up but then remembered something. "Oh and Leon, there are some people there that can help you with this." Hunnigan brought up a picture of five girls. "Look for them Leon, they know the place and they will make very powerful allies. Good luck Leon."

Leon hung up the phone and sighed. "Great, this ought to fun." Leon then grabbed a map and then headed to heatherfield.

In the hospital, Will stayed in bed waiting for the time that she could leave and then Elyon walked in. "Hey Will." She said as she quickly healed Will and then left through a fold.

"Ok that was odd." Will said as she got up off the hospital bed. Then Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin walked into the room. "Hey girls, were you following Elyon because she is acting awfully weird." Will said confused at what had just happened. The girls nodded and then a fold opened up. "Let's go girls, it looks like the Oracle wants us." The five girls walked through the fold. The Oracle walked over to them hurriedly.

"Girls, there is a problem on Meridian, something has happened and we're not sure what. Go see what it is and then come back and tell us what has happened." Then the Oracle made a fold and the girls walked through.

When the girls arrived, the village had been trashed. Houses had been set on fire. Bodies are everywhere. Blood is all over the ground and the buildings. The whole place had turned into what looked like a war zone. The only thing that looked somewhat decent was the castle. The five guardians walked through the village. Everyone but Will is complaining about the puddles of blood and the writings on the walls even though they couldn't read it. For one, the writings are written in blood and two, they are all smeared. The five finally reached the castle and entered cautiously not knowing what would happen. Bodies appeared everywhere and when they saw Caleb and the others, they screamed. All of them but Will, not that this didn't scare her or anything but this had been so much to take in that she could hardly breath. Then will saw Elyon who appeared to be moving on the ground as if she were crawling. "Elyon." Will finally got her breath back and yelled to her friend. Will cautiously walked over to her and stopped about a good five feet away from her. Her clothes are torn in many places. They looked as if they hadn't been worn for years. Then Elyon slowly turned her head toward Will and Will jumped back and fell onto the ground. Elyon's skin is a dark gray just like the first body she saw that one time. Only hers is slightly darker. Then without warning, Elyon jumped at Will. Will dodged the attack and then turned around, transformed the guardians, and then they all flew away. Will looked around and saw a herd of zombies running at them with Elyon in the lead and then without warning, a magic blast came full force at them. The five dodged the blast and quickly went through the fold that Will made. They arrived in Kandrakhar and ran to find Oracle. Will remembered to close the fold and then looked around to see if anything came through and she found nothing and then caught up with the others. "Oracle." Will yelled. Then the Oracle came around the corner. "Oracle, everyone including Elyon have been turned into some kind of zombie. Elyon still seems to have her powers to." Will said panicked.

"Go home girls. I want you five to have the strength to fight Elyon and kill her if you must. If there is no cure for this Will, you must do what it takes to keep Earth and Meridian safe. If that means killing Elyon, then that's what it will lead to. Now go and start resting." Oracle then made a fold and sent the five away.

When they arrived back on earth, they all met at Wills house to talk. They entered the building and sat down on the couch. "Will, we can't kill Elyon, she's our friend." Cornelia shouted.

"I will do my best to make sure that we find a cure for this Cornelia, I promise you I will." Will said secretly doubting herself which Taranee caught onto right away.

"There is no cure for this Will and you know it." Taranee said not accusing her of lying but trying to help Will and the others to realize that they can't be helped. "Cornelia, I know how much Elyon means to you but you have to face the fact that she is gone. There is no way to make a zombie a person again."

"Shut up Taranee, you don't know anything about this." Cornelia said harshly but knew that Taranee is right about it. It's a one way track and once they are gone, they're gone.

Just then Matt came into the room and Will was the first to see him. He is in his Shagon form and is very gray and ripped about. Will could see his muscle under that skin. Tears formed in her eyes as she pulled out her gun. She aimed and shot hitting Matt right in the head. Blood went everywhere and the girls screamed. "Will, you just"

Hay Lin was then cut off by Will. "I know Hay Lin but what else can we do. He is infected and he is a zombie, there was nothing I could do." Tears then rolled down her eyes. Will tried to transform the girls but the heart just went gray like everything else and then glowed again. The girls transformed and Will then made a decision. "Come on everyone, let's get to the police station and pick up some guns. We made need some back up. After all, Elyon could defend herself with just her powers and she is stronger then us. We may need more then just powers." The girls nodded and Will teletransported them to the police station.

**A/N: Here is the sequel to Hell Starts Small. Please review, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Leon Kennedy**

Will lead everyone to the weapons area of the building. Will threw each of them a handgun and something to put on their backs. Then she opened up handgun bullet boxes and filled each container on their backs up. Will grabbed some night vision goggles for everyone and an extra just in case some ones broke. They each heard some groaning noises and Will teletransported away and to her mother's home. Once they got there, Will ran inside and into the kitchen just to bump into her mother. "Mom." Will said a little worried though seeing her original color calmed her down.

"Will, you're pale and you're sweating. What's going on Will?" Susan asked not having a clue as to what was happening outside this building.

Will hugged her mother and said something she had really wanted to say to her but never had or made the time. "I love you mom, more then anything, I love you." Will said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

As soon as Susan heard this she started crying as well. "If I were to die anytime soon, now would be a good time to die." They hugged each other and silently apologized for everything and also forgave each other. Then all of a sudden two arms grabbed Susan and pulled her away.

"Mom!" Will screamed as she ran past her mother being dragged and shot the two arms that had her just to have Susan pulled into a different direction. Will was right there and was about to fire when she was grabbed from behind making her lose her handgun. 'Good thing I have two.' Will thought as she pulled out her other gun and turned her head. She shot and blew the zombies head off. The next thing she heard was a blood curdling scream and knew that her mother is gone. Will then went outside and found the girls shooting zombies left and right. Irma turned around and looked up at Will. She saw a zombie above Will.

"Will, watch out. It's above you." Irma yelled and then turned around and reloaded.

Will turned around and just as she did, the thing jumped and then its head blew apart. Will looked around and then saw someone on top of a building but she couldn't make out who it is but whoever it is; is on their side. Will turned and started helping out with the other zombies. After a few minutes, the zombies stopped coming and everyone relaxed. They were just about to walk away when Will decided to turn and just as she did, she got just a good enough look to see it was her mother when it's head got blasted. Then a bullet went straight through one of the windows and a squashing sound was heard. Will went to walk away when they were called from behind. The girls turned around and saw a man with blonde hair running toward them. "I assume you were the one that was on the building." Will said.

"Yes, but right now we need to get to the place this virus started. I am having the city blocked off right now by an electric wire fence." The man pushed Will out of the way and fired his gun killing a zombie. "Hi, I'm Leon Kennedy and I have been looking for you for quite some time now."

"I'm Will and they are my good friends, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. Now what do you mean you have been looking for us?" Will question this newcomer.

"I was told that there is this new virus that started here in Heatherfield and that there are five girls I'm supposed to look for to have help getting rid of this virus. That would be you five. I assume that heading more into the city would be the best way to go."

"Hold on Mr., even though you may have helped us and I do agree with you, I'm in charge here. This is my city so don't take charge and we'll be fine, got it." Will felt bad about snapping at him like that since taking charge is probably what he does. "Hey look, I don't mean to snap at you, it's just been crazy lately." Will apologized.

"Hey it's no problem, I don't mind not being in charge of a mission I was sent on for once. Usually I'm alone but this is a nice change in pace. So if you're in charge, then go ahead." Leon accepted this fact gratefully.

"Then let's go but um, what do you mean by your usually alone?" Will asked.

"I have fought these type of things before only the last time this happened, we had to blow up the city which I hope to not have to do again. I can't say that I was completely alone, I had a minimal amount of help." Leon explained to the five.

"Ok then, let's go." With that, the group headed in the direction of their old school. The whole way their it had been silent and fog started rolling in which didn't help them move any faster or even see any better. They had been glad to not have run into anything on the way which made the school that more dangerous. Will then went into a whisper. 'So seeing how we didn't run into any zombies outside the building, how much do you think will be inside?' Will asked to nobody in particular. They continued to walk down the hall no one saying anything and then a splashing sound was heard. Will looked down cautiously and saw a puddle of blood on the floor. 'First the stretchy zombie arms and now puddles of blood.' Will thought as she followed the trail of blood with her eyes. It lead to the nurses' office. 'How appropriate.' Will thought as she moved on and the others followed. They walked a little further and found the rest of the hall blocked off. "It's blocked off here, let's go the other way." They turned around and finally reached the other side of the hall and it to had been blocked off. They made an immediate right and walked down that hall until they found that the end had been blocked. They turned a little and found that the only way through would be through the cafeteria. Will silently opened the door.

**A/N: So I am leaving it as a cliffhanger this time. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Thanks for the other review and reviews that I will have.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Other Side of the School**

As soon as the door opened, a zombie jumped onto Will and the two fell to the ground while the others started shooting at the other zombies coming at them. Will kept the things face away from by holding both her arms against the zombies neck. She was holding up for a few seconds but the zombie had the advantage over her and she became too focused on keeping the thing off of her to think about her powers. Taranee saw her quickly failing and ran over and kicked the zombie off of Will and then shot it in the head killing it. "Thanks Taranee." Will said getting up and aiming at the nonstop rush of zombies.

As they shot, Taranee came up with a question for Will. "Will, why didn't you just zap him off you?" Taranee said as she continued to shoot.

"I was too focused on keeping the thing from biting my head off." Will shot and killed the last of the zombies at least that ran at them anyway. Will finally got a good look inside the big room and noticed that there are holes in the wall and the ceiling letting the fog in. They cautiously walked into the room and looked around. "Leon, take the extra night vision goggles." Will threw him the goggles and then looked around the room some more. Will walked into the corner of the area and found something glowing. Will picked it up and found it to be a video camera. "Hey everyone, over here." Will flipped it on and rewound it. As soon as it was done rewinding, Will pushed the play button. A reporter came onto the screen.

'I'm here today to find out what the problem has been here at the Heatherfield middle school. It seems that a rat has evolved into this even bigger rat.' The camera moved over to the rat. The rat was as big as an overstuffed backpack. It has red eyes but other then those things, it looked rather normal. Then the camera went back to the news lady. 'As you can see, there has been some kind of environment change and the rat has grown to an enormous size, for a rat anyway.' After that was said, a scream could be heard in the background. The camera flipped over to the scene. The rat had changed in just a few seconds and had started eating away at a kid and then more of those rats came out of the wall and started shooting out something out of there mouths. The news lady ran and tripped over one of those rats. The camera taped everything that had just happened and soon the only thing left that tapped was blood on the camera.

Will dropped the camera and then heard steps. The steps were too small for a humans and to light even for a big dog. Will turned around just in time to dodge some goop that flew at her. Will pulled out her gun and shot in the direction where the goop came from and she got a squeal. "Everyone, prepare yourselves; it's those rats." Will aimed her gun and shot in the opposite side of the room where she heard footsteps. Another squeal was heard. Then about twenty rats came out of hiding and everyone fired away and before they new it, it went silent. "Let's get out of here." Will and the others ran for the door and made it through the foggy room. It was now clear and everyone took of the night vision goggles. "Leon, since you've delt with something like this before, had there been a cure for it by chance?" Will asked really hoping that there is one but also kind of hoping that there isn't one. If there is, she lost her husband and mother when they could have had the chance to live.

"Once they're bitten and dead, there isn't a thing we could do. If it was anything like the ganados then they may have had a chance but, since this isn't just something that takes a week to take effect, we wouldn't have been able to find any cure." Leon looked down angrily and the remembrance of Saddler.

"Thanks Leon, let's continue." They walked down the hallway and then turned left to find that the whole back half of the school had been destroyed completely. Bodies were everywhere and blood had been soaked into the ground. Then will noticed something that she decided to investigate on. Will transformed and flew into the air and found that it says something. She headed back down to the ground but her power was cut short and she fell six feet from the ground. Will shook herself off and got up slowly. Everyone looked at her and saw the expression on her face but before they could ask what is wrong, Will spoke up. "The end is near, your death inevitable." Will paused when everyone gave her a strange look. Then she spoke up again. "That's what is written in blood on the ground." Will frowned and stood there.

"Ok Will, so whoever or whatever did this is saying that we will die no matter what. Well we won't die so easily Will. We are the guardians of the infinite deminsions and we will win." Taranee said as she placed her hand on Will's shoulder and then someone came out of the fog. Everyone's eyes went wide when they saw who was standing there.

"Hello guardians, and who ever you are. Will, we meet again and this time thanks to a friend, I won't lose so easily. I know, why aren't I like the others you may ask. Well, I am in control of these zombies and I intend to defeat you one way or another. Believe me, you will die. You're deaths are inevitable guardians and your friends death as well." Just then a lot of zombies came up behind the man and went to attack but he raised his hand up and they all stopped and returned. "You see guardians, this time, I am in complete control."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please continue to read and review and once again, thanks for the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Battle Field**

The five girls stood there glaring at the man in front of them. Then Will spoke up. "You would do anything to kill Elyon wouldn't you Phobos?" Will grabbed her gun and shot at Phobos who dodged the bullet.

Phobos smiled wickedly and made two fists and made a v shape out of his arms. A few seconds past and then Phobos straightened his arms and spikes came out of the back of them. The blades wrapped around his arms like vines and then formed a sword on left arm and a metal/fleshy arm with claws at the end of it. Phobos then turned around and spoke up as he left. "My sister isn't the only one that I want dead." Then he stopped and spoke to his zombies. "Go get them, and no mercy." Then Phobos walked away slowly.

Everyone except Will pulled out their guns. Will pulled out the heart and hoped that this would last long enough for the fight. "Guardians Unite." Will called out and Leon shot defending the five for the few seconds that they need. The girls landed and Will immediately went into action. "Cornelia, make a very large round wall around us and make some holes that Leon can shoot out of." Will then turned to the others. "Let's fly upward and defend the top of the wall." Will said seeing the wall getting higher and higher. The four girls flew up to the top and could see all the zombies from there.

Then Irma had a thought come to her. "Good thing there aren't any demon dogs huh?" Just then twenty dogs came running up over the hill and jumped to the wall and started climbing up.

"Yeah Irma, way to jinx it." Will said shaking her head.

"Yeah, like I jinxed it. This is so not my fault." Irma said blasting the dogs down with water. "Since when did any kind of dog know how to climb anyway?" Just then the dogs stood on their hind legs and jumped up a little more then half way. She knew exactly what the others had planned to say and quickly said something. "Not a word, any of you. Not a word."

Will saw many of the zombies coming around to another side of the wall and started climbing up the wall. Will flew over and zapped them of with one big blast. Some died and some got back up. Will flew higher and noticed that they had them surrounded. Will flew down to Leon and asked him for his extra machine gun. He threw it over to her and she flew up higher and higher after grabbing some ammo for the gun. He made it above the wall and then used her power to electrify the gun and bullets inside and fired a single shot at one of the zombies. It killed it and then she fired away hitting many of them as she went.

Taranee noticed Will do this and she pulled out her gun and set her gun on fire and started shooting at the zombies. "Great plan Will using your power and the guns in one. "Hay Lin, charge up your handgun with your power which should give your gun an extra boost of power."

Hay Lin heard this and pulled out her gun and charged it up. She fired at one of the zombies and the bullet went straight through it and a few others behind it. Figuring that she would have better shots from a level plain, she landed and fired down with Leon. It took about five minutes but they finally rid themselves of the attack. A few holes were made in the wall and so some did get in but were quickly taken care of.

The group had landed except for Irma who is tiredly descending. Taranee looked up at her in time to see a dog jump onto Irma's back. She struggled for a few seconds and then landed with a thud on the ground. Taranee rushed over and blasted the dog off of her and continued to hit it and then she powered down but not by choice. By now the dog died and Taranee rushed over to Irma and hugged her good friend. Taranee started crying as she held Irma in her arms. "I'm sorry I couldn't get it off you in time." Taranee started crying even harder now.

Leon walked over to her with a sad expression. I'm truly sorry for your loss but you need to get up and stop crying."

Will then heard this and her anger grew. "How can you be so inconsiderate? She just lost her friend and you won't even let have a moment to cry about it you big jerk. You have no idea how she is feeling right now."

Leon took the hits from Will seeing how she is angry and then she said that he has no idea; that ticked him of. "Don't you ever say that I don't know Will, because I know very well what is like to lose a friend. In fact, I have lost friends before to this type of thing. I know very well how she feels but if I would have done what she is doing right now, then I may have died and who knows where the world would be. I had to fight these things called Ganado's and I lost two very good friends to them but I also had a job to do. I had to keep the presidents daughter safe which means that I also had to keep myself safe and I wouldn't have been able to do that if I cried about losing some friends. If I died then the world would have slowly progressed to who knows what. I had to stay strong for me and others. Maybe you should learn to worry about others before yourself and getting all the facts before going off at someone." Leon snapped back.

Will went to say something but stopped herself not knowing what else she could say. She walked over to Taranee and put a hand on her shoulder. "He is right Taranee, you need to get up and move on. This will only distract you Taranee which could be the end of you and us to. If you go and we don't know, then we're dead to." Just then Will saw claws form on Irma's hands and so she pulled out her gun to kill the thing that used to be her friend but Taranee stopped her.

"I'll do it Will." Will nodded and watched as Taranee shot her in the head making the thing flinch and then completely stay motionless.

Leon then took out his communicator and called up Hunnigan. "Hunnigan, I need you to get a missile like the one used in Raccoon City and get us out of here."

"Got it Leon. I had actually been looking for a spot to pick you up in case it came to that and I found one but you will have to reach the whole other side of town. It is the only place not infested with zombies and open enough to land to get you out of there. You have three days."

"Got it, thanks Hunnigan. Bye." Then Leon hung up the phone. "Ok everyone, we need to get out of here and get to the other side of town. Will, how big is heatherfield?" Leon asked wondering how many days it will take.

"It is probably about a good four day walk from here." Will said.

"Then let's get moving, because we only have three days." Leon then walked away.

The girls looked up and chased Leon and in unison asked. "Three days for what?"

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Under the Cemetery**

The girls ran over to Leon as they came up to a graveyard. "Leon, what do we have three days to do?" Will asked and then noticed that they had arrived in the graveyard which made no sense to her since they cemetery is to the far left and they just left of the school about two miles out.

"Will, if we aren't out of here in three days, we will be blown to bits by a missile that has been sent to destroy the whole city." Leon said knowing he was going to get harassed for doing that without Wills permission and waited but what came out wasn't what he had been expecting.

"Why are we only being given three days to get out? Can't they hold off the missile until we are out and why don't we just go the other way?" Will asked not turning around or really thinking.

"The longer the missile is held off, the longer these creatures will be free to roam the earth and destroy what they like and kill who they want. As for going back and getting out of the city, well first off; we will have a helicopter waiting for us there and two; do you really want to go back the other way." Leon asked as he kept walking.

Will turned around and didn't really get what Leon had been talking about. "Why not Leon, I mean it would be faster and there wouldn't be as much zombies." Will asked still confused as to why Leon didn't want to go back.

"How much you bet and we have to hold off these things until the missile gets here anyway." Leon asked pretty sure he won this.

Will thought for a minute and then answered. "Let's keep going forward but let's step on it." Will started heading forward when she realized that they had made it to the other side of the graveyard. Then she started forward and then the earth started shaking making everyone fall to the floor. Then a few seconds later, a giant worm came out of the ground. "To think, I thought the rats were big." Will said as she backed up.

The snake was just about to strike when bullets came flying and hit the worm right before two missiles blew it up. Then they heard a voice. "Hey Leon, you need some help?"

Leon immediately knew the voice. It is his recent friend and a skilled rookie. "Way to go Rick but what are you doing here?"

"I was sent here to make sure that you get through this safely and to make sure that you take out this new virus. Now get going." Then Rick flew out of site.

The group walked forward and noticed that after the smoke had cleared, there is a giant hole in the ground. "How are we supposed to get over that thing?" Will said seeing the heart still not working for her.

"We see if we can find a way around or maybe there is a tunnel or something." The group went back and then Hay Lin tripped over something. "You ok?" Leon asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah thanks. Why is there a moving tombstone?" Hay Lin asked not knowing what might come out of there. Everyone ran over and stood there ground next to Hay Lin. As soon as it opened, nothing happened. Taranee was the first to notice stairs.

"Hey everyone, there are stairs. Hay Lin tripped over a switch." The group walked to the stairs and headed down. Everyone looked in awe as they headed down. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, their eyes widened. A whole city is under the cemetery. There are zombies everywhere and so they would have to make it through this fighting. Leon pulled out some binoculars and looked over at the throne area in the back and in the center of the place. He looked around and then saw the man that had done this in the first place.

"Hey Leon, what is it?" Cornelia asked wanting to see what he is looking at.

"It's that person that controls the zombies. He is on his throne. Phobos right?" Cornelia nodded and then Leon went back to looking but this time, he saw Phobos pointing in his direction. Leon looked at the zombies and saw them coming. "Get down to a building and lock yourselves in now." The girls just went with it and they all ran down to the building with Leon close behind them. He ran over next to Will. "They were having some type of meeting and we apparently interrupted it." Leon said and locked the door behind him as they all ran into the closest building. Leon found some stairs and ran up leading him to the top. Once he reached the top, he pulled out his auto-rifle and started blowing off heads of the zombies. The zombies eventually got to close and Leon ran back inside the building locking the door that he went through. "That's it everyone, we're trapped in a house so keep your guards up and get ready for one heck of a battle."

"Leon, what was the point in getting us trapped in a house with thousands of zombies surrounding us?" Cornelia asked ticked off at what Leon just asked them to do.

"Look, if we can keep them at in one area, there will be less chance of missing and we have a better chance of killing them faster. I realize that we also have a good chance of getting killed faster as well." Leon said not sure exactly what else to say.

"Why didn't we just run back up the way we came Leon instead of getting trapped here?" Taranee asked also ticked off at Leon.

"Look, one window and two doors and one of the two doors they have stairs to come down so they don't have much of an entry. Let's just keep our focus on the entry points and we should be fine ok." Just then one of the zombies broke down the door next to them and another came through the window. "This is it, Fire away." Leon said as they fired off.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to read and review. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: New Evacuation Point**

Will and Taranee went to opposite sides of the room so they could make a crossfire and get the stairs at the same time. Hay Lin and Cornelia stayed opposite of Will and Taranee. Leon stood right next to the stairs so that he wouldn't be in the way and could still get the other parts of the room other then the stairs. He could however get the bottom of the stairs next to Will. After about a half an hour of shooting, the zombies started becoming to much for them to handle and started making there way in. They started coming in from the ceiling and breaking down the walls. "Leon, we can't hold out much longer." Will said shooting two zombies away from Hay Lin.

"So we have two choices then. One, we can stop and wait to die or two; we can fight to the death. It's your choice Will." Leon then shot three zombies coming into through the window knocking them back outside. "Why do they have to have windows?" Leon said frustrated.

"We fight to the death." Just then; more zombies then will could count stood on the roof and more could be standing by the windows and the door to the roof started breaking. Right as the group were about to shoot, a big blast was heard and the zombies went flying. Then two more blasts were heard. The group went up the stairs and could see a helicopter shooting down at the zombies.

Leon then got a call on his communicator. "Leon, you ok?"

"Thanks for the help Rick, we needed it." Then Leon hung up the communicator and turned to the group. "Let's go everyone." Just as he said this, he heard Phobos say something.

"Go kill the pilot and destroy the helicopter." Phobos yelled and all the zombies ran over and climbed up the wall. Before any of them could make it up to the surface, the zombies were blown to bits. Phobos saw this and ran over to where his minions are being thrashed be bullets and missiles and jumped from one part of the wall to another. A missile came directly at Phobos and he raised his sword arm and reflected it downward. Phobos jumped up and had another missile come at him but this time he caught the missile. Seeing the pilot retreat, he jumped up and threw the missile at the helicopter. The plane tried to dodge the missile but it hit the back propeller and blew up the helicopter from there. Phobos landed and smiled.

Leon and the others ran to the other side of the city and before they were able to leave, they saw the helicopter blow up. Leon turned and could tell that the girls were about to say something and so he cut them off. "He will pay, make no mistake about that." Leon said as he started walking up the other stairs. "Let's get going everyone.

The girls looked at each other and then followed Leon up the stairs. When they arrived at the top, the ceiling opened up and they walked up the rest of the way. When they got up, they looked around and found that they had no idea where they are. "So Will, where are we?" Hay Lin asked.

"I don't know; it's too foggy to tell. Will walked over to a barely seeable desk and found that they had made it to the old library. "Taranee, want to grab a book because we're in the old library." Will said knowing how Taranee likes to read.

"Not now Will, I don't feel much like doing anything honestly." Taranee's face fell as two specific flashbacks flew through her mind.

Will saw this and put a hand on Taranee's shoulder. "Come on, we had better get going to take Phobos down once and for all and this time, he isn't going to prison." Will then walked out of the library and looked around. Then some noises were heard from behind her and she flipped around to see six zombies of some kind slowly walking toward her friends. "Everyone, come here." Will yelled as she ran to them but before they could turn and run each of them were grabbed. Will ran over and blasted the zombies in the head. The five dropped and they ran toward Will. "Let's get out of here." The six ran out of the building and heard more footsteps coming toward them. They ran faster and faster and then a scream was heard. Will turned around and ran toward Taranee who had been grabbed. Will pulled out her gun and then a zombie hit it out of her hand and knocked Will backward and onto her back. Will quickly got up, grabbed her gun and shot at the zombie that knocked her down and then went for the one that grabbed Taranee but it had disappeared and so had Taranee. Will lowered her head and turned around and walked away. "Let's get out of here everyone."

Then Leon's communicator went off and he answered it. "Leon, it turns out that the helicopter with the missile will be there sooner then expected." Hunnigan said.

"How much sooner Hunnigan?" Leon asked.

"It should be there in about four hours however we have also found a spot that you can be picked at that is much closer. The spot is at an old worn down hospital down town. If you can get to the top of that before the copter gets there, you will be fine. Got to go Leon and good luck with the new evacuation point."

Leon hung up the communicator and turned to the others. "Will, where is the downtown hospital? If we get there and to the top, we can make it out safely and the helicopter with the missile will be here in four hours." Leon explained to Will.

"The hospital is about three hours and fifty minutes away. Getting to the top takes about fifteen to twenty minutes if you take the stairs and only about five if we take the elevator." Will said getting some hope of making it out of here with some of her friends alive. "Let's move."

**A/N: Sorry about not updating earlier but I have family here and I haven't had much time to do much and I probably won't be able to update until next week. Thanks for reading and reviewing and please continue to read and review. Once again I'm sorry for not updating sooner and thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Stories End**

The now small group of heroes had been running and walking for hours. They switched off between walking and running due to the fact that none of them could run for three hours straight but they do have a time limit and so they needed to run some of the time. They had finally reached the hospital and found that it is just as foggy as everything else. "Who else feels that getting here was too easy?" Hay Lin asked knowing that there must be zombies everywhere in the hospital.

"I'm going to say too easy and so keep your guard up. Who knows what could be here and with Phobos in charge, I don't think I really want to know." Will looked around carefully as they walked; her gun ready to shoot whatever moves. Will looked at her watch quickly and smiled. "Ok everyone; we are an hour ahead which means we are safe to take a little time." They got to the elevator and Will pressed the up button and then backed up against the wall. Everyone saw this and did the same thing. A few seconds later and the elevator opened to reveal nothing inside. Will gave off a breath of relief and put one foot on when the whole elevator came crashing down. Will was grabbed and pulled backward by Cornelia. "Thanks Cornelia."

"No problem Will, just make sure that we make it out alive." Cornelia said as more of a plea then a command.

Will went over to the stairs and cautiously looked up. Nothing was there which made Will even more nervous. 'Why haven't we been attacked by now?' Will thought as she slowly went up the stairs. Will turned the corner and fired off two shots. The others ran up and past Will. Will then felt shakes and followed the others up the stairs not wanting to see what it could be making all the shaking. They made it up five stories and sat on the ground to rest. Will looked at her watch and they now had forty five minutes to get to the top. Just then a giant hand came up through the floor a few feet away from the group. "Let's move people." Will yelled as she stood up and headed for the stairs. She ran over to some more stairs and the rest followed them. They ran up the stairs and made it outside and looked for the helicopter.

Just then, Leon's communicator rang and so Leon picked it up. "Hunnigan, where is our escape?" Leon asked wanting to get out of what used to be Heatherfield.

"Can you hold on ten minutes Leon?" Hunnigan asked.

"Yeah, is that how long the helicopter will take to get there?" Hunnigan said yes and then Leon hung up the phone. "Looks like we will have to defend ourselves four ten minutes." Just then a huge body popped up through the roof of the building and slammed its fists down. Leon dodged the attack and began firing. The others looked at the thing and also fired off shots and then noises were heard from all directions but nothing appeared. They fired at the thing for about three minutes before it died. Leon walked up and sat down on the ground. "I'm ok." He said out of breath from running away from the giant zombie.

"Good but we still have about seven minutes until the copter gets here so don't rest yet." More noises were heard and this time, zombies climbed up over the edge of the building and the group took no time in shooting back. The group started retreating up some stairs to a higher point and took the time to reload. Will how ever had run out of bullets and the others weren't far behind her. As the zombies climbed up the side of the small area, Will kicked them off the sides while the others shot at the ones running for them. About six minutes later, a helicopter could be seen in the distance and the zombies had stopped there attacks. Then Will felt the heart vibrate a little and so she pulled out the heart. Since the zombies weren't attacking, Will made a fold to Kandrakhar and as it opened, a zombie jumped out of it and landed on Will and then flipped over her and landed on its feet but didn't move. Will backed away from the fold and then had an idea. Will made a fold to Meridian and left both folds open. They were about to head for the helicopter pad when Will got knocked over, flipped around and thrashed across the face, chest, and every other part of her before she was knocked backward. Will flew a good one hundred feet and hit something hard. Will looked around and found that the helicopter arrived. There is a medic in the helicopter and she started fixing up Will. The others arrived and jumped in.

Then the helicopter took off as fast as it could as another helicopter flew past them. Will and the others breathed happy to have made it out alive and then a big blast explosion was heard. The group relaxed and then something shook helicopter and Phobos came flying through the other side of it knocking Hay Lin and Cornelia out of the helicopter. Both girls hung on to the bottom of the helicopter as Phobos came closer to them. Phobos went to kick them off just to be thrown out of the helicopter. Phobos grabbed onto Hay Lin who was at the bottom of the human latter and Cornelia who had grabbed onto the bottom slipped. Leon quickly grabbed Cornelia's hand but couldn't hold all the weight and her hand slipped out of his and the three fell down to the city below. Leon took a breath and then slammed his hand onto the helicopter. Leon looked out at the city and Will stood next to him. Leon was about to object to her standing there but quickly shut his mouth after seeing the look on her face. "I didn't take my job seriously enough. I should have gone after Antonio when I had the chance instead of waiting. No more, from now on everything I do I take one hundred percent seriously." Leon decided not to say a thing and watched the city get further and further from them. Just then the heart cracked and split in half as she held it in her hand. Will for the fun of it tried to use her powers and somehow, she still has them but she didn't bother the figure it out.

Back in the bar, Will finished up her story. "So that's how it went. I lost everything in one swoop." Just then her phone rang and she picked it up. After a few seconds of talking, Will hung up her phone and put it in her pocket. "I got to go." She got up to leave when jack spoke up.

"Hey, Will, when did you get married." Jack asked just noticing the wedding ring on Will's finger.

"A little bit before I found that I was pregnant. I'm surprised that the baby's weren't hurt." Then Will jumped onto a latter connected to the helicopter. Will thought of one thing before the helicopter took off. 'Thanks Matt, for letting me have a piece of you with me.' She said as she headed home to her twins.

**The End**

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update but I had family the whole week and so I didn't have anytime to write. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and thanks for all the reviews that I have.**


End file.
